Arpeggio
by sapphi-chan
Summary: (SenRu) Sendoh needs a heart after a terrible accident and Rukawa was there to give his away read and find out what's going to happen... pls. R


** Arpeggio   
  
By: Sapphi-chan  
Rating: Angst  
Part: 1/1  
Pairing: SenRu  
  
Disclaimer:** I don't own SD   
  
Author's notes: Ok I suck at this demo I have a few things to say before you read this. For those who didn't know Arpeggio it mean rapid-beat/ succession in playing notes in music. Another is that the story mostly it's Sendoh's POV. Oh and there's OOC in some parts. Hope you like the story! -dodges flying daggers from Eva- Got to finish Count Dracula JA!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Doctor Takano please go to the Emergency Room." The receptionist page in the Information Desk. There are another victims in the Emergency Room. Doctor Takano rushes to the ER as the receptionist was calling him. There he finds two boys bleeding badly and the other doctors already fix the boys as they are to be operated. One was badly injured with big cuts on his face, his body covered with blood and broken limbs. The doctor was surprised that the boy is still alive even if he has too many wounds. But the other was more in the bad condition, one of the nurses handed him the papers and x-rays and he finds out that this guy is to be put in the Intensive Care Unit. He instructed the doctors on what to do and call the parents of these boys.   
  
After 5 hours, Kaede opens his eyes and finds out that he couldn't see a thing. Then someone holds him in his hands realizing that he just woke up from his sleep.   
  
"niichan don't move, you might open some of your wounds."   
  
"I cant' see… Ishoa"   
  
"Wait I'll call the doctor, I'll leave you for a while."   
  
"Don't go, where's Akira?"   
  
"He's in the ICU niichan."   
  
"Why? What happened to him?"   
  
"I'm sorry niichan, but…but…he's in a bad condition and from what I heard the doctor said to his parents he won't live unless there's a heart donor. They are looking for one but nobody can match his perfectly." She cries a little while holding her brother's hand and sits beside him. Kaede tries to move but he can't feel his legs and even his arms. A single tear fell from his face as he remembers the incident.   


Flashback:   
  
'I'm the luckiest guy in the world!' Sendoh says to himself as he finally convinced his koi to have a date with him. After so many weeks, he finally had the courage to say those sweet three words to Rukawa and was answered with those same lines too.   
  
As I look at him in the opposite seat silently looking at the beautiful scenario this evening, the colored lights shining from the festival and nearby buildings seems to fascinate him. I learned that when the day I confessed my feelings under a shade of a Sakura tree sitting beside him and looking above us the beautiful patterns of fireworks. It was also the first time I see him smile. My heart beats faster when I find him looking at me with those eyes. I lost track at my thoughts when he silently put his left hand over my right hand when I placed it a while ago over the gear. I look into his eyes and smile to my koi, again I'm talking to myself over the sight that seem to capture me.   
  
"Why are you so quiet?" Kaede asked.   
  
"I'm just thinking…"   
  
"I love you Akira."   
  
"I love you too… Kae-kun"   
  
"We'll never be apart, right?"   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Just answer me… Akira. I want to be forever with you."   
  
"Hai. We'll be forever always." For the first time I see him smile with his heart.   
  
Then we heard a truck speeding fast and moving in front of us. The truck was out of breaks and Akira told me to hang on while he carefully maneuvered the car away from the truck. Unfortunately, the truck caught up in the rear causing Akira to loose control and the car went straight to the ditch. Before it went there, Akira places himself over me protecting me from the crash. He hugs me tight and the last thing I know was a loud bang in my ears. We got separated from the impact and Akira was out of the car he barely moves and I can't move away from the car. Akira moves near me as he tries to regain his strength. He holds my face and tells me if I'm all right. I rewarded him by opening my eyes a little and whisper his name. I can't keep my eyes open but Akira's voice warns me not to sleep, so I tried to keep my eyes open even if I can't see a thing. I cup his face and give him a feathery kiss before I fainted. He picks me up went up until there's a police who help us and went straight to the hospital.   
  
End of flashback.

  
"Ishoa… my sister, I need you to do me a last favor."   
  
"…. What do you mean last favor? Kae-chan don't tell me…."   
  
"I'm going to save him."   
  
"but….."   
  
"Listen to me, he's the only one who loves me other than you. He gives me strength and everything. We promised each other before the accident that we would never part. Look at me Ishoa I can't live like this, but he can still live. All he needs is a heart right? I'll give him mines. Please do tell that to the doctor."   
  
"I will brother. I love you… even though you are such a hard headed guy."   
  
"And one more thing."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Don't let him know about it till he looks for the donor and if he does, give him the letter I kept in my diary."   
  
"Are you sure that you really want to do this?"   
  
"Yes I am….."   
  
"I'll keep your promise. I'll go out and look for the doctor ok?"   
  
"Ok. Ishoa?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"I love you…my sister." Then he heard a soft click in the door and he hears Ishoa's footsteps fading as she went to look for the doctor.   
  
  
  
After 10 hours…   
  
"Docotr Takano how was the operation?" the mother of Akira stands up from her seat and was nervous to what the doctor will say.   
  
"It's a success ma'am. The donor's heart was perfect for your son." The mother was happy to hear the news that she sheds tears of joy for her son. While Ishoa just sitting still in front of them knowing that her brother gives up his life to save his lover from death. She stands up, bows her head to the doctor and leaves the hospital.   
  
After a week, Kaede was buried in the cemetery, his fellow teammates where there to offer condolences and to see their late comrade one last time before he's being buried. Ayako and Haruko crying, even the fan club of her brother was crying. Hanamichi was there but instead the usual bickering, he calls Kaede to get out of the casket and say do'aho. Well it looks funny but deep inside it's not, everyone did become close to him after all. He calls them friends but didn't want to say that out loud.   
  
While the ceremony still goes on, Akira wakes up after a week in coma. He asks his mother about his conditions and when he can get out of the hospital. His mother tells him that he can go out after 2 weeks. Then he again asks him mother about the whereabouts of Kaede. His mother simply said that she didn't know about the boy and the doctor didn't tell them.   
  
"Mother can you leave me for a while alone?"   
  
"Ok Akira I'll be outside the room ok if you need anything." His mother walks out of the room silently and he looks out of the window.   
  
"Kaede, where are you?"   


****   
  
The casket was being lowered slowly to the ground, and Ishoa wasn't crying. She knows that her brother still lives through that guy. She knows her brother is happy wherever he is and that he is watching everyone. He loves.   
  
The ceremony lasts when the last piece of flowers on top of the soil. One-by-one they each offered their condolences again and left. Ishoa was left along with Kogure and the rest of the Shohoku basketball team. They wanted to bring her home safely afterwards and help her with the stuff inside the house.   
  
**** 

  
Akira was still looking out in the window, when he heard a knock in the door. It was the doctor who save his life. The doctor was checking him up if he was ok and everything. But even if he was okay, why is it that he feel so down and that there is something wrong. But he kept his thoughts to himself not bothering to ask the doctor about stuff.   
  
After the check-up, he sleeps and dreams about his Kaede. In his dream, Kaede was standing in front of the Sakura tree, his hair softly being played by the gentle breeze, his eyes so warm and so different from the icy glare he used to put on.   
  
I move near to him, and he opens his arms waiting for me to hug him. It's been so nice to feel his body around me, his hands around my neck and waist as I use to do to him, always.   
  
"A lot of memories have happened thanks to this very sakura." Akira said.   
  
"Hai. I thank this Sakura tree for bringing us closer."   
  
A cool breeze had picked up, swaying strips of Kaede's hair into his face, and I brought up my hand and gently brushed the strands behind his ears.   
  
"Remember the words I told you before when I found you here?" Akira asked.   
  
"Yes. We do have the same connection with this Sakura."   
  
"We'll never part right?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"Is that forever Kaede?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
Then he opens his eyes and he's back again from reality. Where is Kaede? He should be here instead of the doctor or my mom not that I hate her or anything but I want him by my side. I don't know if he's ok or is he in the other room sleeping like snow white or sleeping beauty in those fairy tales. Or is he in danger that's why they don't want me to know about him? So many questions that came running in my head when the doctor finally appeared again and I began to shoot questions to him randomly.   
  
"Wait one by one boy, you are going to give me a nervous breakdown with too many questions."   
  
"I'm sorry doctor but I was nervous about him."   
  
"You don't have to. He's sleeping peacefully."   
  
"Is he on the other room?"   
  
" Sendoh Akira you don't seem to get my point."   
  
"What do you mean Doctor Takani?"   
  
"He's dead. I'm sorry to say this to you. We were supposed to say this to you unfortunately…"   
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I don't want to hear any stories from you! No it's not true Kaede's not dead he promised… He promised!!!" Tears escaping my eyes as I try to tell the Doctor in front of me. The doctor was explaining to me what happened. But this is too much, my brain can't handle this to the point that I can't understood what he's saying. I close my self not wanting to hear from anyone not even my mother who's outside my room.   
  
"Please leave me alone."   
  
"Akira… please keep yourself together."   
  
"I just want to die."   
  
"Then what's the point of the operation and the donor that gave his heart to you?"   
  
"I…I…."   
  
"Think about it. The family of the donor told me that you can visit them when the time you can get out of the hospital alive. The donor gave you life by giving that heart. Try not to be selfish and look at the people around you. You are still young and you have so many things to learn in this world."   
  
"Doctor, gomen I was just being stupid… but please can you leave me alone for a while… I need some time on my own."   
  
"If you need anything use the pager ok." And he left and asks his mother not to go in the room yet.   
  
I cry thinking the promise that was made were just a lie, a promise that has been shattered by time. How cruel can life be? I can't love anyone other than him. He's the reason why I'm still here, for him, and him only. I love him so much that the love I have for everyone is so limited cause he got most of it. And now he's dead what am I going to do? Is it why I feel so down a while ago? I didn't even see his face for the last time not even kiss him and see him being carefully laid down to his final resting place. I wish I could go there and comfort him when it's cold there. I want to be there to let him feel that I'm with him. But I can't I'm stuck here in this miserable place. Until that day I can get out of this hospital I promise I'll visit you everyday Kaede.   


****   
  
After 3 weeks.   
  
Akira was already back from school, everyone was so happy to see him and that he's still alive. His friends from the basketball team where happy that he can play again with them, even Coach Taoka was so relieve when he finally saw his ace player back into action.   
  
Still the doctor told him that he has to go back at least once a week to check the heart that was transplanted to him. The following day he asks permission from Coach Taoka if he could go to the hospital for the check-up. He went there but with a question that needs to be answered. Who was the donor?   
  
With that he asks his doctor about it and where can he find the family. The doctor told him that he could find the family in this address. He was happy at least he could thank the family for giving him a heart and a life to live.   
  
He walks and head straight to the place where the doctor gave him. After 15 minutes he finds a very elegant house, and a girl who's watering her plants near the gate. The girl looks to him and gives him a smile and opens the gate.   
  
"I know who you are and that heart knows who I am."   
  
"You know me?"   
  
"Of course I know you. I know that you'll be looking for me for some answers to your questions. Please come inside I have rice cake and juice."   
  
"Thank you…Ms?"   
  
"My name's Ishoa, Sendoh-san"   
  
We enter inside the house and she told me to sit in the picnic chair in the garden. She went inside to get the goods before I interrogate her about things that I wanted to ask before. She came back with the rice cakes and juices for us and sits opposite me.   
  
"What do you want to ask me?" she said.   
  
"What's your relationship with the donor?"   
  
"I'm his twin sister."   
  
"How old is he?"   
  
"We're 16."   
  
"Why did you keep this from me for so long?"   
  
"Cause that is my brother's request. I'm sorry it's just that I can't break that."   
  
"That's ok. Can you tell me about him?"   
  
"Well he's tall, handsome, he has the same color of my eyes, he's this quiet type but then he's just shy."   
  
"How did he die?"   
  
"It was an accident." She hands him a letter. "He told me to give this to you when you find out who am I. Oh he told me one thing. Visit Kaede in the grave then you read it."   
  
"Thank you for the food and the drink Ishoa I must be going. Ja" Then I left going to the cemetery. What's this is this some kind of a trick that they are doing to me? Anyway I'll have my answer when I went there.   
  
When he finally found Kaede's grave he sits in front of it and pray to his koi. He opens the letter and reads the legible words there.   
  
"To you my love  
We can never part  
Till eternity  
With all my heart  
Assure of this  
For I'll be there  
Wherever you are  
Ashiterou   
  
I made this letter just in case something might happen to us and I feel that this is the only thing that can be between us if ever I'm going to die at least I have said my side. I love you from my heart. And I want you to know that if it's my time, I only wish I could give my heart to you. So that we can never be apart. - Kaede."   
  
Tears fall freely from his face as he stops at the last word in it. It was Kaede who gave his heart for him to be alive. And I was so stupid to think to kill myself when I found out that you are dead.   
  
"Don't worry I'll keep our promise. Now we'll never be apart, body, soul, and heart." He smiles as gentle wind brushes thru him making him feel that Kaede just agreed with him.   
  
Kaede's spirit was at his back kneeling and gave his lover an embrace. Before Sendoh gets up and he follows his lover forever. 

  


End

  
Author's Notes: Ok that's my VERY FIRST DRAMA ANGST…. -dodges again flying daggers- I hope you like it… 


End file.
